springcast_broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario MasterMunkin
"Hey everybody, Mario MasterMunkin here." Mario when he introduces himself in a video Information Mario MasterMunkin (Born on October 13th, 2004 15) is an American SpringCaster YouTube Mario started YouTube on June 14th, 2013. With a large Game Console Collection, and in 2016, he used to not like Owen Nelson as much as he does now. In 2017, he joined SpringCast, where he met Chad Sanchez, Xavier Willocks, and Joshua Burgess, his first appearance in Owen's videos was in "25 Days of Christmas Stream Day/Episode 1" when he first introduced himself to the SpringCasters, In 2018, he does streams called "You Don't Know Jack" which is a Trivia game for XBOX 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, Ouya, Windows, and iOS. Where he shows the game-play of the game. (Don't confuse him with Super Mario.) He went into closed account on December 16, 2018 and then came back the same day he closed it. Lip Sync Covers * Mario was T-Pain in Feel it * Mario was T-Pain in Algo Me Gusta Da Ti * Mario was Casely in Move Shake Drop * Mario was Dale Saunders in Sing La La La * Mario was T-Pain in Low * Mario was Iyaz in Do You Remember (Remix) * Mario was Jeremy Greene in All Night * Mario was JayKay in What The Girls Like * Mario was JayKay in Weekend * Mario was T-Pain in No Dejemos Que Se Apague * Mario was Dale Saunders in Get On The Floor * Mario was JayKay in Party Encore * Mario was JayKay in Weekend (Remix) * Mario was T-Pain in Catch Your Love * Mario was Play N Skillz in Angel Eyes * Mario was T-Pain in Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) Relationships with Other Springcasters Owen Nelson - We used to hate each other in 2016. Until 2017 when we then apologized and then became really good friends. Alex Shamblott - I first checked his channel out in 2016. I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to request logos on his Logo Bloopers Series. But now I've learned my lesson. Charlie Wrigley - I first met him on one of Owen's live streams. I feel bad for him when he is upset and Me and everybody will always try to cheer him up. Chad Sanchez - He is a really cool guy. I really felt bad for him when he got injured 2 times at the Headquarters and I will always support him. Daniel Smith - When I first met him, i didn't know he was Chad's brother. He was a really nice guy when I first met him and Also liked his message videos when somebody is doing something wrong to one of us. Xavier Willocks - He is a really funny guy when I first met him. He would always do hilarious jokes to us on our live streams and I would laugh extremely hard at them. Luke Jeffers - He was a really nice guy when I first met him. It's really cool that me and him both like the Annoying Orange and DaneBoe because both of them are cool and funny. Luke always supports me as well. He always was very nice when he joins in my Live Streams Andrew Hull - He is a really cool guy. When he first met me, I showed him some stuff that I like. I also like it when he makes an army of logos which I requested 2 of them for him. I liked it when he showed me and Josh memes on Josh's live streams. Andrew Huebner - He is a really smart guy when I first met him on one of Owen's live streams. He will always tell me some true facts about some logos that I like and I knew. Joshua Burgess - He was a really cool guy when I first met him. I always liked it when I join his streams. Sometimes i usually join his streams and show him and Andrew Hull some videos or stuff I like on my computer or on my tablet. Alex Sanchez - He is a nice guy when I first met him. I told him that I was upset when the whole "Lisa Shenanigans" happened to us at Springcast Dawson Gilreath - He is a nice guy when I first met him on one of Owen's live streams. He always knew that I loved Harry Potter when I wore the glasses, the Gryffindor hat, the sorting hat, the Wand, the spells, the Golden Snitch, the books, the movies, and the Time turner that I have at my place. I always show those stuff to him and to others. Alberta Sanchez - Whenever something goes wrong, I never feel bad about telling her, she comes up with the best solutions when it comes to bad situations, she's a really good therapistCategory:YouTubers Category:Americans Category:Male SpringCasters Category:Moderators Category:October Birthdays Category:Lip Sync Cover Crew